The present invention generally relates to scrambling codes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for detecting scrambling codes within a W-CDMA communication system.
Code acquisition is a fundamental algorithm required in any direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) receiver. Prior to de-spreading, demodulating and decoding frames, such a receiver needs to acquire knowledge of timing information relating to the underlying spreading waveform being used to spread the data-bearing signal. According to the wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) communication system of the 3GPP standards body, upon turning on a mobile terminal or device, a 3-step initial cell search procedure needs to be performed to acquire the primary scrambling code which is used to spread the data bearing channels. Examples of such channels are the primary common pilot channel (P-CPICH) and the dedicated physical channel (DPCH).
The first step of the 3-step initial cell search procedure relates to slot timing. In a W-CDMA communication system, each base station transmits its own scrambling code in frames over the air to a mobile terminal. Each frame is made up of fifteen (15) slots. Before the start of a frame can be located, the start of a slot needs to be identified first. Once the start of a slot is identified, then it can be assured that one of the next fifteen (15) slots represents the start of a frame. Upon conclusion of the first step, the start of a slot is identified.
The second step of the 3-step initial cell search procedure relates to frame timing. As mentioned above, at the end of the first step, the start of a slot is identified. Once that is achieved, the start of a frame can then be identified. Within a W-CDMA communication system, there are five hundred and twelve (512) base stations within the network. The base stations are identified in the network by a network matrix. The network matrix has sixty-four groups (64) and each group has eight (8) cells. A particular base station is identified by its group and its cell position within the group. During this second step, the start of a frame is identified and the mobile terminal can then synchronize to the identified frame and obtain information relating to group identification. Upon conclusion of the second step, the group which contains the base station that sent out the frame (or scrambling code) is identified, i.e., one out of sixty-four (64) group is identified.
Upon completing the first two steps of the initial cell search procedure, the receiver has knowledge of the slot and frame timing of the received scrambling code, such as a P-CPICH signal. The receiver also has knowledge of the group identification of the base station or cell being acquired. The group identification information contains information on all eight (8) primary cells within the group. Since there are eight (8) cells in a group, using the group identification information, the receiver needs only to identify one (1) out of eight (8) possible primary cells from the group.
To achieve this goal, the receiver may use one of two conventional approaches. Under the first approach, the receiver may perform a correlation of the received signals with a parallel bank of eight (8) scrambling code generators (typical correlation length N ranges from 64 to 256 chips based on frequency offset in the received signals). All the eight (8) correlations are performed within N chips, at the expense of using eight (8) parallel scrambling code generators.
Under the second approach, the receiver may sequentially correlate the received signals with eight (8) possible scrambling codes for N chips each. Using a single scrambling code generator, one may attain all eight (8) correlation results after slightly greater than 8*N chips (this number of chips is needed to allow for reassigning the scrambling code generator to another phase offset, after each correlation is performed),
Implementations may not be limited to the above two conventional approaches. The above two approaches were explained for the case of real time processing of the CDMA signal, i.e. no buffering of received data was assumed for these two cases.
As mentioned above, the eight (8) scrambling codes may be generated in parallel, using eight (8) separate scrambling code generators each operating independently, or the eight (8) scrambling codes maybe generated using a single scrambling code generator using eight (8) sets of masks (a set=4 18-bit masks). However, both of these approaches require additional power consumption/silicon area. Under the first approach, additional scrambling code generators are needed; and under the second approach, additional memory storage is needed to store the received signals and it takes additional time to generate and process the necessary scrambling codes in a sequential manner.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and system which is capable of generating scrambling codes for correlation to identify a received scrambling code in a more efficient manner.